1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet shutter which can be installed in an entrance and a partition portion of a building, such as a factory and a warehouse, and which can be installed in various apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrically operated sheet shutter is widely known which is installed in an entrance and a partition portion of a building, such as a factory or a warehouse, and which includes a sheet case that incorporates a sheet drum for winding and unwinding a sheet, a support post that is arranged at each of left and right end portions of the sheet case, a sheet guide section that is provided at each of the left and right inner portions of the support posts so as to guide the lifting and lowering of the sheet, and a shutter electrical unit configured by a control panel for controlling the rotation of the sheet drum or an operating section for operating the rotation of the sheet drum. As such sheet shutter, a sheet shutter is also already known in which an operating section (operating member) that makes the sheet drum (winding shaft) rotate in the normal or reverse direction to wind or unwind the sheet (shutter curtain) is provided on the side of the support post (building frame) (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-169273).
The sheet shutter disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-169273 is configured by providing the operating section on the side surface of the support post, and thereby enables the switching operation of switches to be easily performed while eliminating the work for attaching the switches, and the like, to the wall surface, and the like, of the building.
However, the operating section for performing the switching operation is externally attached on the left-and-right inner side surface of the support post and hence is greatly project inward. Thus, the operating section becomes an obstacle at the time when a person or an object moves. Also, there is a possibility that the operating section is damaged by being brought into contact with the person or the object.
Note that the above-described operating section is a type in which the switching operation is performed via a wire, but there are also the same disadvantages in the case where the switches are replaced by push button-type operation switches and the switching operation is performed. Also, in the case where the control panel which automatically controls the opening and closing of the sheet is provided, when the control box, and the like, accommodating the control panel is provided at the support post, the same problems occur.
An object of the present invention is to provide a sheet shutter in which, when a shutter electrical unit is provided in the support post arranged on each of the left and right sides of the sheet case incorporating the sheet drum, the shutter electrical unit is prevented from greatly projecting from the support post.